The present invention relates to a machine for use in mining or tunnelling operations.
Machines having a chassis carried by wheels or endless tracks which supports an arm or beam which can be raised, lowered and pivoted sideways are well known in the mining of minerals or ores, e.g. clay or gypsum, and for the driving of tunnels, galleries and other roadways. The beam has a cutting device such as a bladed roller which acts on a working face. The material removed from the face can be conveyed to the rear of the machine by a scraper-chain conveyor incorporated on the beam and discharged onto a further conveyor.
In the known machines of this type it is difficult to effect efficient control of the path or tunnel cut by the machine or to control the shape of walls defining the path or tunnel. For example, it is not possible to produce a smooth arcuately shaped roof or side wall in a tunnel. Normally all walls have planar contours when produced by the prior art machines.
This is sometimes disadvantageous and there is thus a need for an improved form of machine and a general object of this invention is to provide such a machine.